Back To Love
by Berserkeroo
Summary: The sequel to Come Back Baby, Please! and the end of the Never A Right Time trilogy. KiGo. One-shot. R


**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Crawl belongs to Chris Brown. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Crawl**

by: Chris Brown

**Everybody sees its you.  
I'm the one that lost the view.  
Everybody says were through.  
I hope you haven't said it too.**

**So where do we go from here,**  
**With all this fear in our eyes?**  
**And, where can love take us now?**  
**We've been so far down.**  
**We can still touch the sky.**

**If we crawl**  
**'til we can walk again**  
**Then well run**  
**Until were strong enough to jump.**  
**Then well fly**  
**Until there is no end.**  
**So lets crawl, crawl, crawl**  
**Back to love.**  
**Yeah, back to love, yeah.**

**Why did I change the pace?**  
**Hearts were never meant to race.**  
**Always felt the need for space.**  
**And now I can't reach your face.**

**So where are you standing now?**  
**Are you in the crowd of my faults?**  
**Love, can't you see my hand?**  
**I need one more chance.**  
**We can still have it all.**

**So we'll crawl**  
**'til we can walk again.**  
**Then well run**  
**Until were strong enough to jump.**  
**Then well fly**  
**Until there is no end**  
**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl**  
**Back to love.**  
**Yeah, back to love, yeah.**

**Everybody sees its you.**  
**Well I never wanna lose that view.**

**So we'll crawl**  
**'til we can walk again.**  
**Then well run**  
**Until were strong enough to jump.**  
**Then well fly**  
**Until there is no end.**  
**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl.**

**So we'll crawl**  
**'til we can walk again.**  
**Then well run**  
**Until were strong enough to jump.**  
**Then well fly**  
**Until there is no end.**  
**So let's crawl, lets crawl, lets crawl**  
**Back to love.**

* * *

**Back to Love**

by: Berserkeroo

* * *

There were several hours until Ron entered the lab to pick up his best friend. "I take it she doesn't want to give it a second try?" Ron said with a bit of sympathy towards Kim.

Kim sniffed as she nodded her head.

"I guess it was not meant to be Kim?" Ron said.

"NO! I will not give up so easy! There has got to be a way for her to see that I am true to my word," Kim said as she raked her brain for ideas. Only one thought came to mind and she knew it would cost her big time. _"... but she's worth it._" she thought.

"**BREAKING NEWS!** World savior, Kim Possible has just confessed to a shocking and secret forbidden love! A Romeo and Juliet love bigger than the Twilight love affair! Kim Possible had this to say," Don Thinkable reported.

The teen heroine was on international television with several cameras on her. "Attention people of the world! I, Kim Possible have been hidden romance with my arch foe Shego! She was the love of my life and I decided to mess things up by putting my duty over my heart. Now that I live with this regret I am begging, hold up one second..." Kim said as she got down on one knee. "... begging that we start a new relationship out in the open. No more secrets, no more lies, no more running away from how we feel about each other." Kim said as she finally got to her feet. "That is all." she said as she signed off.

"There you have it ladies and gent-" Don Thinkable said before the entire world population got the shock of their lives.

Many people took spit takes, while other fainted.

Many of the villains just stood with their mouths gaped open.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Monkey Fiste said.

"No way, OMG. I thought being disinherted was a big scandle!" Camille Leon replied.

"What has science done!" DNAmy yelled as she shook her fists in the air.

Duff Killagin played his bagpipes to "Amazing Grace".

While on the side of justice many took on a different approach.

"Oh dear," Dr. Director muttered.

"Did I hear correctly ma'am?" Will Du asked which Dr. Director nodded in response to.

"Dudes I so told you sis was lesbian! Pay up!" Mego said as he punched the air in victory.

"No fair!" Wego #1 responded while Wego #2 fanned their older brother who fainted.

Kim decided she'd actually walk home that day. She needed to clear her head for the long talk with her parents about her former status with Shego.

Surprisingly, they took it very well but they didn't appreciate being lied to.

The teen let out a sigh as she crawled into her bed. She looked at the clock on her dresser. It was 11:00 pm. "I guess she still won't forgive me." Kim whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"I wouldn't say that." an all too familiar voice said.

"Shego!" Kim said in surprise.

"The one and only." Shego said with a grin.

"So do you forgive me?" Kim asked.

"... I, forgive you Kimmie." Shego admitted.

Kim looked at the ground. "... but you still don't trust me enough to consider being my girlfriend again do you?" Kim said in a hurt tone.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Shego let out a sigh.

"I want to be your girlfriend again Kimmie. More than you'll ever know. I'm willing to start over if you are?" Shego said with a smile.

The two ran to each other with open arms until they were at arm's length. They jumped into each others' loving arms and locked lips in a heated passion. Kim bit Shego's bottom lip, her tongue wanting access which Shego obliged. Their tongues danced around the mouth of the other. Soft, sweet moans filled the air.

Shego intertwined her legs with Kim's.

Kim couldn't support the new found weight with the way their legs locked and stumbled back. She broke their kiss for a moment. "We're going to fall Shego." the younger moaned as she could barely keep her lips away from the full luscious lips inches away from her own.

"Then allow me to help." Shego purred as she wrapped her legs around Kim's hips and engaged the kiss once again.

Kim had an idea of where this was going and embraced it. She walked to her bed and gently pushed Shego so that she could lay on top of her green lover. Her hands trailed down Shego's skin tight catsuit and tried finding a zipper or something but couldn't find one.

Shego took Kim's hand and put it on a hidden zipper located in her collar while never breaking the kiss.

Kim let Shego guide her hands down the zipper and was surprised, well not really, that Shego didn't wear any underwear under the suit. She removed the suit that clung tightly to the thief's skin. She broke the kiss which got a groan of displeasure from her green lover and trailed down to her neck.

A gasp escaped her throat at the sensation. "Kimmie," she cried as she felt the red-head migrating down to her well toned muscles.

Kim stopped at her stomach and went to claim one of the emeralds that peaked on top Shego's breasts. Her lips wrapped around one of the treasures, her tongue swirling around it softly while her hand caressed the other with equal pleasure. As she continued her ministration Shego arched to her touch. She bit and pulled back, earning another groan from Shego's throat.

"Don't tease me" the villainess moaned as she looked into the her olive eyed lover.

Kim smirked at the happiness that she was able to bring towards her lover. She stopped to admire the pale green goddess' every curve and muscle before she lowered her head to continue her trail down to Shego's center.

Shego let out a moan. "Stop... Pumpkin, stop." Shego said in a lusty voice.

Kim did as she was asked and was taken by surprise when Shego was now straddling her hips.

Shego licked her lips as she eyed the annoying clothes. "You're wearing too much." the older of the two purred as she lit her index finger and tore the buttons from Kim's shirt.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" she pouted.

"I'll buy you another one." she whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

Kim squirmed under the pale woman which brought a grin to her face.

Shego migrated downward until she got to Kim's peach breasts. A grin etched on her face as she bit onto one of Kim's errect nipples.

Kim hissed at the sensation.

One of her free hands cupped the other breast and thoroughly massaged the soft bounty. She roamed downward until she hit Kim's center.

Kim wanted her, she needed her.

Shego knew she wanted her by the warmth that was emitting from Kim's wet sex. The pale baurty looked up at Kim asking for permission to continue.

Kim nodded.

Shego's tongue slid up and down Kim's slits.

Kim made an outburst as Shego's tongue roamed her clit. "Mmm... Shego. Not there." she protested.

Shego rolled her eyes as she inserted a finger into Kim's steaming wet sex.

Kim took a sharp breath at the penetrating digit.

Shego started off slow and even until she added a second finger. Juices dripped down Shego's own legs as she listened to her Princess' moaning her name.

Kim clutched a pillow off of her bed. She wanted Shego all the more and grabbed her by her ass.

Shego let out a yelp at the sudden movement.

Kim pulled the woman's dripping sex towards her face before burying her face into it.

Shego struggled for breath at the new sensation entering inside her. "Oh, God... mmm, Kimmie," she panted. The villain motioned more towards Kim's willing mouth, bucking ever so often at the elate perception filled her. The sensation along with Kim's taste was enough to drive her mad. "Don't stop." Shego pleaded as she continued to lap at Kim's pouring sex.

Each taking their fingers and rubbing each others clitorises. A wave surged through the two. Hands roamed across sweat glistening bodies.

"Kimmie I think I'm gonna... " Shego gasped.

"Yeah me too..." Kim moaned as the tempo picked up.

The orgasm raked their bodies with one earth shattering motion.

The lovers fell into a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. Kim rested on the top of Shego's plentiful breasts while Shego rested on top of Kim's fiery hair. As their climax soon settled into the silence. Kim moved her head so she could look at Shego.

"I love you Shego." Kim said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know and I love you too Kimmie." Shego said as the spark returned to her eyes.

The two fell asleep in that position as close as their bodies would allow. Wrapped in each others arms making sure to never let the other go, never to be seperate again. This is where their hearts soared into the limitless skies of love.

**(A/N: God the freaking ending is so sappy. I need some pancakes, no waffles. Mmm... anyways here is the ending of the Never A Right Time trilogy. A thought crossed my mind to do an epilogue but I doubt it. If someone pesters me into doing it I might consider it. Hope you enjoyed.)**


End file.
